tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Island: Wiki Style
Welcome to Total Drama Island: Wiki Style, where 20 Wiki users will compete for the title of last camper standing and 100,000 (virtual) dollars! Who will win? Who will lose? And what Drama will go down in this Season of Total Drama! Find out below, and have fun in this awesome camp This camp is hosted by your amazing Mazda user, Zoomer NOTE: '''If you any awesome challenge ideas, please post them on Zoomer's talk page, thank you! (Not all challenges will be chosen, but I know how creative you guys are ;P Rules '''I want to keep this short and sweet, so everyone can have fun in this camp :) *NO GODPLAYING. You will be givin one warning for this. *Be active. Please guys. *No complaining about eliminations. *Okay. This is a tricky subject, but you CAN quit. Seriously though, think about it before you do. *No voting for yourself. *'My posts will be bolded.' *Have fun, and be creative. There is no pressure in this camp. ;) Sign-Ups Please sign-up as yourself. If you can, a link to your user page would be nice. :) 1. Nduke 2. LF 3. Toad 4. Natedog14 5. Oatmeal- 6. EnTrey 7. Alfie 8.TDAddict 9. Jake R :3 10. TDISF 11. Zinc 12. Flame 13. SG 14. Reddy 15. Zoomer 16. Zannabanna 17. Ult 18. EBGR 19. Mr. E 20. Koops Contestant History Elimination Table Episode One Chat (1) Chris: Speak here guys, while we await the others! Nduke: Hola Chris! :P Toad: Yo. Nate: you people have weird names XD Nduke: Said the guy who says "F*ck you and everyone" In everyone camp :| Nate: just doing it for drama! *winks at chris* For Rateings. Chris: Hmm, okay guys, keep it PG. K? So, are you guys excited for the season? ''' SG: Depends. On how annoying all the other peeps will be. :P *glares at annoying peeps (You know who you are)* Flame: Hey! TDAddict: I agree with SG. (Unintentional rhyming FTW) '''Chris: So, check out your teams guys! Alfie:Something. SG: Nice. Got some friends there. :D Chris: O_________O Jake: This seems like a decent team Zoomer: Ya! Let's go Gophers! (Zanna: Izzy is my favorite character.....she's inspires me.....I'm going to be the Physco of the camp......I'm Physco in real life two. I might be the Eva of the camp two. In real life I give 'Tude. XD) (Okay Zanna, but try not to godplay or get angry at people, okay? Its just a camp: And besides, have fun! This is meant to be an awesome camp) (Zanna: Don't bring things from other camps into this...got it..ok (XD) I know *has fun*) Mr. E: Hi. Chris: Um, hi. So, I guess that's one person left, is it? Ult: *Nods* "Correct, sir." Chris: Well, I guess we have everyone! Its time for your first challenge! Challenge (1) Chris: *is at the top of the 1,000 ft cliff with all of the campers* Okay you guys! Today, your challenge is simple: To jump off of this cliff intot he small ring below! The team which has the most successful jumpers wins your first ever challenge, and the losing sends someone home! So get jumping! Zoomer: O_O Wow, really? Well, here goes nothing. WAAAAHH!!!! *jumps off the cliff and dives into the ring* Trey: This sucks. *jumps* Ahh!!!!!!! Alfie:*jumps with epic shades on* 8) Nate: *Jumps and lands in the middle of the ring* Nduke: *jumps* FOR THE GOPHERS! Ult: *Stares down into the abyss* "Heights...are not my forte." *Pauses* TDAddict: *jumps and lands in the ring* Easy. Jake: *jumps and lands on water* Phew. *air takes him to sand* WTF!?!? D:< SG: *jumps* 8) Oatmeal: *jumps and lands over sharks* Reddy: *jumps* Reddy or nottttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *splashes into the small ring* Yes! Ult: *Mutters* "This is going to be the death of me." *Closes his eyes and jumps off the cliff* LF: Psh, this ain't scary at all! *Runs and jumps off the cliff and lands in the ring* Told ya. Koops: *jumps and lands in the ring* Ult: *Hits the edge of the ring, but slides in* "Pain...consuming my body..." Chris: And so, even though it was a really close one, the Screaming Gophers WIN! Killer Bass, it's time for you guys to vote out a member of your team... Killer Bass Vote (1) Chris: Please tell us who you vote for, thanks guys. Nate: i vote for toad. Mr. E: I vote out Zanna, cuz I can 8D. Reddy: I'll vote for Zanna. He stole my electronic kitten flamethrower. Ult: *Ponders, and then winces from his injuries* "I suppose I'll vote for Toad." Zanna: Toad Chris: I guess well wait a little longer for a few more votes, but so far its 3-2 for Toad! Flame: Don't wanna vote, but..........................................(dramatic music plays) Toad. Sorry :( Chris: And it looks like Toad is the first voted out of Total Drama Island! *an intern brings Toad onto the Boat of Losers* Who will it be next week? Episode Two Chat (2) Chris: Wow, I did not expect it Toad to leave this early. Well, there's always next season! Zoomer: O_O Neither did I.... But we all gotta go sometime, right? Well, I guess somebody has to win though XD﻿ Flame: I know, I didn't want to vote anyone off. :( Zoomer: It's okay Flame. Toad's cool like that. :) Nduke: WOOT! Final 19 8) Ult: *Smiles slightly* "I actually survived the first elimination ceremony." Zoomer: Yes Nduke! :D Nduke: *Has nothing to better to do* I need a diet coke, nacho cheese doritos, stat! :P Chris: Ya..... No. *yells at intern* I need a diet coke, nacho cheese doritos, stat! *intern brings snacks to him* >:D Nduke: *takes snacks away* MINE! >:D *eats them* Yummy! :D Chris: Rrrr.... You better not win, or I swear to-''' Zoomer: Woah, guys calm yourselfs! '''Chris: Meh. Nduke: *to Chris* You smell like an old lady.. O_O xDD Challenge (2) Chris: Are you guys ready for your second challenge? Each team will choose 1 member to take a TD trivia quiz on chatango. KK? The team who has the most total points wins! So, choose your quizzers below: (Gophers, you obviously can't choose me 'cus I know the answers :P) Chris: Meh, just nominate yourself under your team name. -w- Quizzes will stat immediatly. :P Gopher Quizzers Jake: I wanna be a quiz taker :D SG: I'll do it. :) Chris: Okay, SG can finish the Screaming Gopher's quiz because Jake had to leave. Bass Quizzers Ult: "I suppose I could try to net our team a win." *Looks to the others* "Any objections?" Chris: Good job on your quiz, Ult. :) Ult: *Nods at the host* "Thanks, Chris." 'Mr. E: *claps* Good job, even though I have no idea how you did. (:P) Chris: And so, even though it was very, VERY, close again, just like last time................ The Screaming Gophers WIN! The Bass got an 80, while the Gophers a 95. But good job both teams! Bass, I'll see you at elimination this week. :( Killer Bass Vote (2) Chris: Bass, go ahead and vote anyone off. Well, from your team of course. :P Ult: "While it's my fault we lost, I'll vote for EBGR. My condolences." Reddy: EBGR. TDISF: EBGR Flame: EBGR Mr. E: EBGR (Sorry I'm late) Chris: And that's enough votes for me! EBGR, you have been eliminated from TDI. *EBGR boards the Boat of Losers* Who will it be next week? Episode Three Chat (3) Chris: Wow, things are getting interesting now! Zoomer: I guess....﻿ LF: Gophers all the way! :D Trey: Go Gophers! Chris: Ya, Bass... You guys kind of need to win a challenge.... Alfie:Bass fail. :P Nduke: WOOT! Final 18! 8) (sorry for not making it, had to do a science fair project i got second place for it) Zinc: Ugh, we're failing! Zinc: (CONF) With any luck, I can sabotage our team subtly so we lose more often, so we can boot people who never do anything. Or maybe I should try to help our team win! Mr. E: I have a feeling we'll win this time. :D SG: WINNING! :D Zoomer: YA! *highfives SG* SG: :D Ult: *Sighs* "It's all my fault..." Zoomer: Don't worry about it, Ult. We all have bad days. Maybe today will be your good day? Chris: Your challenge will be tonight guys! And P.S. get ready to BRAWL! Challenge (3) Chris: Today, your challenge is simple. The classic game of Dodgeball. Everyone is going to be on the court at the same time for your respective teams. Shoot and dodge the balls and attempt to get everyone on the other team out. Whichever team does this, wins! And I will be the judge of if you are out or not, so NO fighting. Begin! *throws the balls onto the court* Reddy: *grabs a dodge ball and hurls it at Jake* Hiya! TDAddict: *grabs a ball and hurls it at Zinc* Nduke: *grabs a ball and throws it at Zanna* Take that! LF: *Grabs a ball and throws it at TDISF* Nate: *while Nduke wasnt looking he threw a ball at him* Nduke: *catches ball and throws it at MrE* Nate:*gets another ball and throws it at LF* TDAddict: *hurls another ball at Nate* Reddy: *grabs a stray ball and also throws at LF* LF: *Throws a ball at Flame* Jake: *pushes LF out of the way and get hit* Aw man :( Zinc, Jake, and Mr E are out :P Alfan:*throws a ball at Ult* Reddy: *grabs another ball8 Tjis time, you won't escape! *hurls another ball at LF* TDAddict: *throws a ball at Reddy* Nduke: *throws ball at Reddy* Alfan:*throws a ball at Reddy* Nate: *catches it and trows it at reddy* Zoomer: *throws a ball at Reddy* LF, Zanna, and Ult are out. Reddy: *drops to the ground and all the balls go over his head* That was close. Zoomer: *whips a ball at Reddy* Flame: *whips ball at Zoom* Reddy: *is hit* God, you'll pay... -_- Nate: *whips a ball at Flame* Zoomer: *gets hit* Aww man! Go Gophers! Nate, Flame, and Zoomer are out. Nate, you've been hitting your teammates XD Flame: -_- Nate: oops XD (i didnt see the eilm. table) Nduke: *throws at TDISF* YES :DDD WE WIN!! WE WIN!!! Chris: Wow. That wasn't even that close. Well, the Gophers win, the Bass lose. Guys, vote someone out. And think about it before you do, :P Killer Bass Vote (3) Chris: Go ahead, my fishy friends. Flame: Zanna Reddy: Zanna Mr. E: Zanna (Sorry, I had to do lawnwork today. :P) Ult: "I suppose I'll just vote with the majority. Sorry, Zanna." Chris: And Zanna is eliminated! Bye bye! *intern takes Zanna to the Boat of Losers* Wow, Bass, you guys gotta pick it up! Episode Four Chat (4) Chris: Wow, really Bass? Gophers are pwning. O_O Zoomer: Actually, I agree with you for once. O_O﻿ LF: That's right, Gophers are here to win! :D Reddy: *rolls eyes* You say that now. But in the end, a Bass will win! Jake: You are one fishy team :P Nate: Fudge You! Nduke: Eh, what? Nate: instead of saying the f word, i say that! SG: ...What are you, five? Nate: F*CK YOU, how about that? Nduke: Classless. Ult: *Sighs* "Already three members down...this doesn't bode well for us..." (Apologies for missing the challenge; I was at a baseball game.) Mr. E: We really need a win. (CONF) Our team moral is seriously down, we need a win, something, anything! Just to raise our moral and start to gain momentum. Also, if we lose, I'm pretty sure Nate will go anyways. (I was doing lawn work today, so I was unable to get on the computer today.) SG: @Nate: Now, that was just rude. Xaflan(Alfan :P):*has a cool black coat on* The fool is merely sad about his impending elimination. Why trouble him so close to his overwhelming defeat? SG: Because once he leaves, I can't trouble him. (:P) Trey: Good point. Reddy: *glares at Nate* Do you WANT to give them more determination? Ult: *Looks at the Gophers* "It seems that they don't consider us a threat anymore. We'll use that overconfidence to our advantage today." Challenge (4) Chris: Today, you guys are going to be going to BONEY ISLAND! First, you must paddle there by canoe, and when you get to the island, race across it to the other side. But be careful, many dangers await you! First person to jump into the water on the other side WINS! And.... Go! Zoomer: Let's go, Gopher! *races up to a canoe and jumps in* Trey: Let's do this! *tries to jump into a canoe, but lands on his head* Ouch! Nduke: Come on Gophers! *jumps in the canoe with Zoomer* Ult: "Shall we head out, team?" *Walks calmly over to one of the canoes* Reddy: I doubt any on them will be of any use, so let's just go. *gets in a canoe with Ult* Zoomer: *paddles off with Nduke* LF: Whatever, we're gonna win no matter what! *Runs to a canoe and gets in* Ult: *Looks at their frozen teammates* "Right." *Steps in the canoe, and begins to maneuver the vessel away from the shore* Reddy: *asfter he and Ult are out of ear shot and he is paddling* I say we vote off Nate next, agreed? SG: *jumps into canoe* Nduke: *paddles* GO GOPHERS, GOOOO!! :D Zoomer: *laughs* Wow, Nduke... :D Ult: *Shrugs* "I suppose one's as good as any other at this point..." Reddy: *arrives at Boney Island with Ult* Looks like we're first. *hops out and runs into the jungle* It seems to easy right now... Ult: *Nods in assent* "Not a good sign..." Reddy: *walking along* I’ve got a bad feeling- *is suddenly surrounded by Wooly Beavers* About this… *screams and runs away, being chased by the beavers* Zoomer: *arrives with Nduke* Phew, we- *Wooly beavers jump out of the forest, looking hungry* Zoomer: AAAAAH!!!! *runs through the jungle screaming* Ult: "I was never one for physical exertion." *Waves Reddy away and lures the Beavers away from his teammate* "Go on without me!" Nduke: AHH! *runs behind Zoomer* Reddy: 8runs through jungle* how long is this damn jungle?! Reddy: *reaches shore and dives into the water* Yes! Zoomer: Darn! Well, I guess its good for them to win at least once.... Chris: And the Killer Bass WIN for once! Screaming Gophers Vote (1) Chris: Go ahead and vote anyone out. P.S, EnTrey was banned, so its a double elim :P SG: Koops. Zoomer: Sorry man, but it has to be Koops. TDAddict: Koops. Nduke: Well, It's gotta be Koops. D: LF: I vote Koops. Chris: And Koops is the fifth one outta here! *Koops boards the Boat of Losers with an unconcious EnTrey beside him* O_O You did not see that... Anyways, tune in next time! Episode 5 Chat (5) Chris: How many of you suckers left? Oh ya: 15. Well, have fun, anyways. XD Z﻿oomer: O_O Have fun? Are you kidding me? We were nearly eatin last time by Wooly Beavers! :@ LF: Meh, it can only get better, right? Ult: *Winces as he touches the injuries he sustained from the Wooly Beavers* "So painful...victory hurts me..." Nduke: Final 15, episode 5 8) TDISF: yay! We won! Chris: P.S. EnTrey is back in the game. Looks like he wasn't banned afterall O_O Mr. E: *to Ult* That looks kinda... bad. Ult: *Winces again* "You could say that." Challenge (5) Chris: Today, we are going deer hunting! Some of you will be deer, the others hunters. A group of people will be given a section, where there will deer and hunters. If you are a deer, run for it! If your a hunter, GET HUNTING. With paintball guns, of course. :P Whichever team shoots the most of the other team, wins! Gopher Hunters: Alfan, LF, Addict, Nduke Gopher Deer: Jake, SG, Oats, Zoomer, EnTrey Bass Hunters: TDISF, Reddy, Zinc, Flame Bass Deer: Ult, Mr E, Nate Gopher's out: Zoomer, Bass' out: Ult, Flame, Mr E Area 1 Contains all Gopher Hunters and all Bass Deer Mr. E: *is hiding behind a tree* Ult: "I must away." *Limps painfully away, and decides to hide in a clump of bushes nearby* LF: Let's do this, Gophers! *Begins quietly walking around the woods* *Loudspeaker*: Hurry up and shoot someone already! *snickers* We don't have all day you know. Now bag a Bambi! Ult: "This doesn't seem the most secure place..." *Leaves his hiding place and tries to find a new spot deeper in the woods* LF: *Hears some leaves crack and follows the noise* Can we just get this over with? Ult: *Mutters* "Curse these trees..." *Continues on his way, but keeps noticing that someone appears to be following him* Ult: *Finally has to stop and rest against a tree, but decides to crawl into another set of bushes for cover* LF: *Walks up and notices the bushes move* Got you! *Shoots blindly into the bushes* Ult: *Manages to crawl out of the bushes, covered in paint* "I...yield..." LF: *Stops shooting and smiles at Ult* Sorry dude, but that's the game! *Loudspeaker*: And Ult is the first Bass out, courtesy of LF! Ult: *Somehow he can't return the smile, and begins limping back to camp with new welts and bruises* Mr. E: *Tries to sneak away* Nduke: *fires at MrE* Man, my aim was WAYYYYYYYYY off. xD Mr. E: *Misses the shot, and runs away* Nduke: *runs fast and shoots MrE* TAKE DAT... *Loudspeaker*: I guess Mr E is out too, then. Nduke: *chases Nate and shoots him in the back* YAYY :D *Loudspeaker*: And the Gophers WIN! AGAIN! Bass, time to vote! Area 2 Contains all Bass Hunters and all Gopher Deer Zoomer: AAAH! *runs off into the woods* SG: *hides out in a tree* *Loudspeaker*: Hurry up and shoot someone already! *snickers* We don't have all day you know. Now bag a Bambi! Zoomer: *sneaks out from a behind a bush, but then sees TDISF* Eeek! *darts back into the woods* Flame: *walks around to find a Gopher Deer and finds Zoom running* Aha! *chases him* Zoomer: WAAAAAAAH! *runs off into the brush and hides behind Jakey* Flame: *Sees Jake, aim and misses and hits Zoom* :P Zoomer: Aww man! RUN JAKE RUN! *Jake runs off* *Loudspeaker*: And Zoomer is the next out of the challenge! Flame: Ugh! *chases after Jake* TDISF: >:D *attempts to shoot Jake* Reddt: *spots SG in his tree and fires at him* Flame: *in SG's tree, attempts to aim at him, and gets hit by Reddy's paintbal* *Loudspeaker*: ...... And Flame is also out! Even though he's a hunter... Flame: Ah man! *cheers for TDISF and Reddy* *Loudspeaker*: And the Gophers WIN! AGAIN! Bass, time to vote! Killer Bass Vote (4) Chris: Vote, Super Bass. Aka, My fishy friends. Reddy: I vote for Flame; you lost us the challenge! How can you be chasing Jake and in SG's tree at the SAME time? <_< TDISF: Flame... :| Ult: "As per our agreement, I'll vote for Nate." Mr. E: *votes for Flame* You lost the challenge, and you got out when you were a hunter. Chris: O_O And Flame is out............................... *Flame boards the Boat of Losers* Sorry, man. Episode Six Chat (6) Chris: Final..... 15! At least I think. :P Zoomer: Wow! Episode 6 already, and weve onnly had one elim! Gophers rule! :D﻿ Reddy: *glares at the gophers* Ult: *Pulls Reddy aside* "It's strange that Nate wasn't the one to go last ceremony..." Mr. E: *walks over to Ult and Reddy* Hi, uh, I need an alliance, I feel like I'm the next to go. Reddy: *nods to Ult* Yeah, sorry. I was just a little ticked at Flame. (Starting this afternoon, I'll be inactive for 6 straight days, jtlyk.) TDAddict: Gophers pwn. SG: This is getting really easy... LF: Too easy... (couldnt be on becuase of a trip to Sydney) Nate: Hey, Bass! *Rolls eyes at Ult and Reddy* i knew you were going to say that. SG: Dude, no one likes you. Don't try to act all superior. Ult: *Looks at Nate* "If we manage to pull off a win, you'll have nothing to worry about." *Winces and walks away slowly, as he still hasn't fully recovered* (Just so you guys know, Reddy won't be around for a couple of days... But he's told me who he votes for incase the Bass lose again :P) Chris: Challenge tonight! So get ready to be the best of the best! Zoomer: Sure, Chris. Whatever you say. :P Ult: *nods* (Unless we have the challenge in the next hour, I won't be able to participate. I'm horrendously busy tonight.) Challenge (6) Chris: Okay you guys, today we are doing the extreme sports CHALLENGE! There will be three parts, with a volunteer for each. Kapeesh? Now I need one Bass and one Gopher please. TDISF: I'll go... Nate: i will too TDAddict: I'll be going for the Gophers. Chris: Awesome. P.S. Nate, Herman = TDISF, so you can go in the next challenge for the Bass... Chris: *takes TDISF and Addict up in a rusty old plane and hands them sky-diving gear* Your first challenge is to jump out of this plane at 5,000 feet and land safely on the ground. First one to land wins the first point... And you can fight on the way down if you want :P Just GO! *pushes them out of the plane* TDAddict: *is falling fast* TDISF: *is falling really fast* D: I'm not afraid... TDAddict: *is a little over half-way done with the fall* TDISF: *catches up with Addict and kicks him* Hmmm >:) TDAddict: OH NO YOU DI'NT! :@ *gets back to TDISF and punches him in the stomach 'cause he's too nice to hit him anywhere else, then continues falling* TDISF: *luckily manages to land safely* Woo... TDAddict: *hits the ground hard* Ouch.... Chris: And its 1-0 for the Bass! Nate is going next versus....... Who? Ult: *Claps for TDISF's landing* "I'll take the third challenge for the Bass, I suppose." SG: I volunteer for the Gophers! :D Nate: lets get it on, Fool! Chris: Okay then, your challenge is to knock eachother of off these 20 foot high platforms, *gets SG and Nate to climb to the tops of theirs* using these, *throws them plastic swords* Last one to stay standing on their platform wins! So FIGHT! :D Nate: *stabs SG in the Face* SG: *attempts to knock Nate's sword away* SG: *stabs Nate in the chest* Chris: :@ C'MON YOU WIMPS! Nate: *puts the sword to his foot and kicks him off the platform* SG: *hangs onto side, flips back up, and kicks Nate in the privates* Nate: *stays on the platform* you hit my leg, and you are supossed to use the sword, CHEATER! * puts the sword to his feet and kicks him off* SG: *stays on* *stabs Nate's crotch with the sword* HOW'S THAT? Nate: hit my leg again *does the same to him* (Okay, I have to step in now. Nate, he hit you in the crotch. Its not the end of the world if you fall, the teams will just be tied. SG, remember to use your sword :P) Nate: * Is on the edge and falls off, but holds on the the edge and gets back up* SG: *jabs his sword violently into Nate's eye* *knocks him off* Nate: *falls to the ground* (Thank you Nate. That was very un-godplaying of you :D) Chris: Wow, and it's a tie! Up next for the tie-breaker is Ult and.... Who wants to go for the win? Trey: Let me do it! I need to redeem myself. (anything for the host with the most! :D) Chris: *puts Ult and Trey onto water skiis and attaches them to the same boat, which he starts driving* Now, I'm going to throw random objects at you two, and you have to dodge them. Last one standing on their water skiis wins for their team! Ult: "Bad childhood memories...resurfacing..." *Shudders* Trey: Let's do this! Chris: AWESOME! :D *throws a cat at Ult and a dog at Trey* Ult: *Somehow manages to barely avoid the flying animal* Trey: *gets hit in face but stays on* Chris: Okay..... *throws a wooden crate at Ult and a T.V. at Trey* DIE! Hahahahaha! Trey: *jumps over TV* Phew. Ult: *Can't avoid the crate and is hit directly, going down immediately* Zoomer: Oh! That's gotta hurt! Chris: O_O Wow, I did not expect that... But the Gophers WIN! Again! Wow, Bass you have to vote someone off.... I'm getting used to saying that. XD Killer Bass Vote (5) Chris: FISHY FRIENDS. Yes, that is your name. :P Vote plez. Reddy: Nate (He has told me who he wanted to vote for before he left, BTW) Ult: "I've put a target on my back today. The only logical choice is Nate." Nate: I vote for ult for losing the challange TDISF: I vote for Nate. :| Mr. E: Nate, for obvious reasons. Chris: And Nate is out! *intern brings Nate to the Boat of Losers* Find out who it will be next time on TDI! :D Nate: *is struggleing* NO! I DEMAND I RETURN! NOOO! *Jumps off the boat and swims to the woods* Nduke: *catches Nate, ties him up, and throws him unto the boat of losers* BAI! Nate: NOOOOOOOO! **Trys to break free* Chris: O_O *intern knocks Nate out with his shoe and drags him onto the Boat of Losers and drives away* You guys did not see that... Episode Seven Chat (7) Chris: O_O This place is just so messed up now. Zoomer: Not the Gophers! Woot! 9-5! ;D﻿ LF: Gophers rule! :D Chris: Hmm, well I guess that is a little unfair, eh? Then, the Bass get a debuter. RIGHT NOW! :D Killer Bass, please welcome your newest member, AJ! *AJ steps off the Boat of Losers* Zoomer: Welcome AJ! AJ: Hey everybody! Ult: *Touches his bruised and battered face gingerly* "Good news everyone, I think the swelling from last challenge is finally starting to recede." SG: :O Well... we're still up by three... Xaflan(As I call myself now :P):It changes little, to be honest. Trey: Yeah, we still have this in the bag. Xaflan:You proved yourself in the last challenge I must say, Trey.(CONF) I must become more of an asset to my team. Challenge (7) Chris: Today, your challenge is to cook me up a three course meal! Plan it and make it however you want , *(a theme would be nice) And the best meal wins! You will get about, hmm, 30 minutes to make it or so....... So get cooking, my Furry and Fishy friends! Zoomer: What theme do you guys think we should do? SG: Chinese? TDISF: I suggest a French course :P Zoomer: Sure, SG. All other *looks at TDISF* Gophers agree? Nduke: Okay... O_O LF: Sure! Zoomer: Let's get cooking then! Why are you all so mopey? Do you want to beat the Bass? No offense, Bass... Anyways, I say we do spring rolls for the appetizer, fried rice with chicken, and then a fruit platter fo dessert! :D LF: Sounds great! Zoomer: Well then, lets get started! I'll get the vegetables for the spring rolls, LF why don't you get the other ingredients for them? Nduke and SG, you make the fried rice and chicken. Everyone else, work on the fruits. P Nduke: *begins pouring ingredients* Come on SG! SG: *helpd Nduke pour ingredients* Trey: *works on fruits* TDAddict: *also works on fruits* Ult: *Looks to the Bass* "Anyone experienced working with foods of various types?" Ult: *Begins to get out pots and pans, but stops* "Why bother? The Bass will simply be sunk again. I know who I'll be voting for..." *Glances at Zinc for a moment* AJ: No, we gotta try to win!! Ult: "You just got here; you haven't been on the Killer Bass very long. Let me fill you in: it's hopeless." Jake: *helps his fellow gophers* Lets go team! :D Ult: *Waves his hand in front of Zinc's face to no response* "This one hasn't moved a muscle all contest." AJ: You still gotta try! The bass won this challenge in the actual contest, so lets do an italian theme just like them. Ult, you think you can handle making the anti-pasto? I will work on the pasta and the pasta sauce, anyone else here wanna help out? *begins cooking* Ult: *Sighs* "I'll get the olive oil..." *Begins looking in numerous cabinets* Ult: *Withdraws his hand from a particularly dirty cabinet, and is clutching a small bottle* "Got it." *Looks around* "I don't think we have the traditional ingredients just laying about..." *Sighs* "I suppose I'll just have to improvise." TDISF: AJ is right! :D Let's try! *helps cooking the sauce* Ult: *Begins gathering up various cheeses from various cabinets of varying cleanliness, but then sits down for a bit* "I think I'm going to be sick...some of those cabinets were probably never opened..." *Shudders, and hastily exits the kitchen for a moment* Ult: *Enters again, looking much more in control, and glances around* "Though this really isn't proper, I know where to find some of the ingredients." *Heads over to the freezer, and begins to look inside* Xaflan:*Helps his fellow Gophers alongside Jake* Ult: *Pulls out a pizza, and carefully examines it, then smiles* "Perfect." *Quickly pulls off the peppers, anchovies, and pepperoni off of the pizza, and heads back to his work station carrying the newfound ingredients for the antipasto, where the cheese is waiting* TDISF: *looks around for something to make an entree* >.< (Xaflan? :| Now you will be called Xaflie <_< xD) Ult: *Sighs, and then looks around* "Where am I going to find some meat?" *By chance, glances an area called the Meat Locker, and raises an eyebrow* "That's oddly convenient..." *Heads over to it, not wanting to waste any time* Ult: *Glances inside, but it's very dark inside the frozen locker, so he has to step in to examine something, and the door shuts behind him, trapping him inside* "That's not good. That's not good at all..." TDISF: Umm.. *sees what happened to Ult* Ult! *runs to the Meat Locker and tries to open the door, but it's too heavy* Ugh! Ult: *Tries in vain to push the door open and shivers* "I h-hate the c-c-cold..." *Grabs some meat off of a hook that he brushes against* "I've g-g-got some m-mystery m-m-meat, t-though." SG: *helps with chicken* Mr. E: Is someone trapped in there? *To TDISF* AJ: Well Ult is in the freezer, but we gotta continue. TDISF, you work on getting Ult free, MrE, you work on the desert, keep the italian theme. *continues cooking the pasta* Mr. E: An Italian dessert? ''Is there a such thing? AJ: Gelato! Ult: *Pounds on the door weakly, shivering worse than ever* "I'm s-still in the l-l-l-locker..." Xaflan:*helps his team with the fruit* AJ: *finishes up the pasta and tastes it* Mmm thats good! *goes and opens the meat freezer* You were pressing it the wrong way TDISF SG: *cooks chicken* Ult: *Bursts out of the meat locker* "Oh, blessed warmth..." *Brings the mystery meat over to the rest of the ingredients, pours salt on the mystery meat, shrugs, and then tosses the lot of the ingredients into the oven, huddling next to its warmth and shivering, while occasionally glancing over in terror at the meat locker* Trey: *Is cutting fruit, accidentally cuts off finger* Ow! Medic! Xaflan:*bandages Trey* That looks bad. Mr. E: *gives Ult a heat-pack and a blanket* Here you go. TDISF: So... What's the entree? SG: *prepares rice* Trey: Thanks Xalfan. Xaflan:Our team has to stick together.*cuts the fruit for Trey* Trey: Nah man. I can do this. *trys to cut fruit, cuts off another finger* Maybe not! Xaflan:*finishes cutting the fruit, bandages Trey up, and helps him sit down* Stay safe. Please. Ult: *Nods at Mr. E, and gratefully accepts the gifts* "Thanks, t-teammate. P-perhaps w-we aren't as f-f-far gone as I t-t-thought..." AJ: Ok lets finish up! We have the anti-pasto, and the pasta with sauce, we just need the gelato!! Mr.E: I'm almost finished with it! *is stirring stuff* Ult: *Sniffs the air* "I smell something burning..." *After a few moments, his eyes widen and he checks the antipasto, which is now a mess of fire and smoke and charred bits of stuff, and so he hurriedly dons an oven mitt and takes out the charred mass* Ult: *Snuffs the fire out quickly and inspects the damage* "It's...almost...salvageable." Ult: *Turns to his teammates* "We might have a bit of a problem with our antipasto. *Glances around at each individual teammate* "No response? Nothing? You fully expected this to happen?" *Sneezes suddenly, which sends the burnt antipasto to the floor* "...Great." Zoomer: O_O Uh oh, Bass are in trouble... Well anyways, the Gophers are done. *smiles* '''Chris: *walks in and sees the antipasto on the ground* Well, I guess I'll try the Gopher's food first. Spring Rolls, 7/10, Fried Rice 8/10, Fruit Platter 6/10. Total = 21/30... Not bad. *looks sadly at the Bass* I guess I'll try whatever is left of the Bass's food. Pasta, 8/10, Dessert 6/10. Antipasto.... O_O 0/10. Gophers WIN! Big surprise... Bass, time to vote off a member. <~<' Killer Bass Vote (6) Chris: Please vote off a fishy friend, Bass. Oh, Trey and Ult have seen a medic, by the way. Feel better. :P Reddy: Mr E. TDISF: Zinc :| Ult: *Sneezes* "There's not much a medic can do for a cold." *He glances around uncomfortably* "My days here are numbered, it seems. I think I can survive at least this ceremony. I'm voting for Zinc, obviously; I'll let the pieces fall where they may." *Sneezes again* AJ: I tried my best, Zinc, sorry gotta get rid of the people who arent helpful, i vote Zinc Mr. E: Zinc has been consistantly unhelpful, I vote for him. Chris: And Zinc is gone! *Zinc boards the Boat of Losers* Wow, things are getting intense! Well, for the Bass they are. :P Episode Eight Chat (8) Chris: Bass... I don't even know what to say. Gophers, wow. Congrats. :D Zoomer: Huh, thanks Chris. :P﻿ Ult: *Sneezes violently* "Curse this cold..." Oatmeal: -cough- Huh? Bless you. Ult: *Looks at the four other remaining Killer Bass* "Who's leaving next, I wonder..." *Sneezes once more* Xaflan:Ult, do not worry. The Bass cannot lose forever.(happy moment) At least, not when they're all gone.(ruined xD) Trey: Yeah! Go Gophers! SG: This is getting easy... :D Ult: "I would cheer for the Bass...but there's nothing to cheer about." *Sneezes* "And I can't complete a sentence without sneezing, it seems." Trey: You just did. Ult: *Glares at Trey* Trey: What? Just callin' em as I sees em. Ult: "I don't have time for this." *Sneezes violently again, groans, and stalks away* Zoomer: Woah, it's okay guys. Don't fight. He has a cold.... AJ: I think we still have a chance! Mr. E: What's the point anymore, I'm gonna be the next eliminated if we lose. *sighs* TDAddict: This is getting too easy, I actually want you Bass to pull off a win. >~> Xaflan:Perhaps they will...If we let our guard down. SG: Why? To get rid of a coattail? Reddy: *blinks* Woah.... Uh... well, this is awkward... I must have been bitten and passed out for a few days... (I'm back... sorry, I missed a few days because of camp... :/) Trey: You guys aren't suggesting throwing a challenge. Haven't you heard of the challenge throwing curse? Zoomer: O_O The what? .... Anyways guys, we shouldn't throw a challenge just to help the other team out. I mean, we are against them. And it will be the merge soon anyways, or at least I think... :P Chris: Hey! Do not speak of the merge at this time. :| Challenge (8) Chris: Okay, so for this challenge, we will be testing the trust you have in your team mates. Like last time, there will be three parts. And for the first part, I need two volunteers from each team. But this time..... You don't get to volunteer! I choose..... For the Gophers, I choose LF and SG. For the Bass, Reddy and TDISF. Chris: For your challenge, one of you must prepare this dangerous sushi dish, using the tiny, tiny part of the Fugu blowfish that is NOT poisonous. If your partner survives, you win the point. ^-^ So get cooking... *hands them a knife and a fish* TDISF: Should I cook? SG: Urm... should I cook? :o SG: Ok... *slices fish open and begins sifting through organs* SG: *cuts poison out slowly and carefully* LF: Oh, I hope you know what you're doing! Reddy: *looks at fish* Yeah, I'm a horrible cook. Ult: *Sneezes, and half-heartedly raises a fist* "Woo." Mr. E: *sighs* We're doomed... Reddy: *sees Gophers' dish* Nevermind, I'll cook. *begins to delicately cut the fish* SG: *begins digging the (what might be) the nonpoisonous part and begins chopping it up* Trey: I'm so glad to not be part of this challenge. SG: *chops the nonpoisonous parts into sushi and puts in seaweed and rice* ...Urm, try it, LF. Reddy: *finishes cutting out the poisonous parts and throws them out. He saves a tiny bit and nonchalantly tosses it into the gophers' fish while he begins to prepare the nonpoisonous parts* LF: *Takes the sushie and takes a bite* .... Nothing so far... Reddy: *finishes preparing the Bass' dish and serves it to TDISF* Bone appetite. ;) LF: O.o *Begins spazzing and choking* The posion... *Gasps* You! ARGH! *Falls on the floor* Reddy: Woah... *glances to TDISF in mock worry* (CONF) So I poisoned the Gophers' dish, big whoop. I think everyone's come to a consensus that the Bass have to cheat to win. *laughs* LF: *Continues spazzing* Someone.... Help! SG: :o *glares at Reddy* :@ *stares back at LF* I WAS NEVER HERE! *runs out* Nduke: LF! NOO! *rushes to her side* LF: *Spazzes* Get... Me... To... The... Infirmary! Trey: *trys to call 911 on banana* Dang! No bars! Nduke: *carries LF to the infirmary* *pants* Have you been eating Chef's food? LF: *Spazzes and slaps Nduke* Shut it and leave me here! Nduke: *drops LF* Whatever, we've got a challenge to win. *smiles* Reddy: *grins* (CONF) This is working perfectly. I've sparked a conflict in the Gophers' team. Now it's only a matter of time before they crash and burn... *quietly, evilly laughs* SG: (CONF) Oh, the Bass are only making themselves look more pathetic... But let's not get too cocky. *takes out knife* ;) Nduke: *Looks around for Chris and Chef* Where did they go? O_o Reddy: *runs into infirmary, sees LF and cringes* Woah, that's... really bad. *glances to Nduke* You think she'll be okay? (CONF) Throwing off suspicioun... I love this plan. Nduke: Yeah... even though I think a Killer Bass member did it... (CONF) I think it was him. LF: *Continues spazzing* STOP TALKING AND GET HELP! Nduke: What do you want me to do? I've been waiting here with you for 10 minutes! LF: *Spazzes* GO WIN THE NEXT PART OF THE CHALLENGE THEN! Reddy: I won't be of much use, so I'll just go back to the challenge hope everything turns out alright. *walks away with an evil smirk* Nduke: FIne. *clenches fist* Hey Reddy, wait up! Reddy: *stops and turns to see Nduke* Hmm? Nduke: BEAR!! *points to bear* Reddy: *rolls eyes* You think I'd fall for such a pity excuse to look away? *turns back around and walks to the challenge* Nduke: *thumps Reddy* Boob. Chris: O_O ............ Killer Bass get a point, and hopefully LF survives the night... *Chef comes in dressed as a nurse with a needle* Okay then....... Next challenge, for the Gophers: Nduke and Trey. Bass: Mr E and Ult. Chris: Your challenge, one of you will have to jump off this 1,000 foot high cliff, where your partner will hopefully get you to land on their trampoline below. Team who's member survives.... You get the point. :P Mr. E: Well, Ult, do you want to dive, or, do you want to move the trampoline? Ult: *Sneezes* "I'll jump, even though I've a fear of heights. Curse my sneezing..." Mr. E: *to Ult* Okay... *mutters to himself* good, I hate hights. Trey: I'll jump, Nduke! Ult: *Looking down from the great height* "Is is too late to back out-" *Sneezes violently (surprise, surprise), and the momentum sends him forward off the cliff* Nduke: Lets go EnTrey! Mr. E: *is pushing trampoline* Ult: *Falling bitterly, if such a thing were possible* "My sneezing's killed me..." Nduke: *is pushing trampoline* JUMP ENTREY! Trey: `jumps` (sorry, I had to go to lacrosse practice) Nduke: *pushes trampoline towards EnTrey* GOGOGO! Trey `lands on trampoline, bounces up and lands on Nduke` Yay. Ult: *Smashes into the ground, completely missing the trampoline* "Bones shattering...medical attention...needed..." *Sneezes, adding insult to injury* Trey: `looks at Ult and cringes` Ouch. Mr. E: *was half a foot away from Ult* Ult, I was a foot away from you, how could you possibly miss it? Ult: "Ask...the...air currents..." *Groans in extreme agony* Nduke: We did it, yay :D TDAddict: *looks over at Ult* Ult... you okay? o.o Ult: "...No." Xaflan:Okay...... Chris: ......... And the Gophers get that point! Are you ready fro the FINAL part of today's challenge? Gophers: Alfan and Oatmeal, Bass: AJ and... Reddy again. Chris: All your challenge is is for one of you to ride on a water ski while your partner drives it down a river! Seems simple, right? Well, the river is full of rocks, and rapids, and man-eating fresh-water Canadian river crocodiles, so.... Ya. First one to fall off looses it for their team, so just GO! *shoves them towards the boats and skiis, already in the river* Ult: *Still lying where he hit the ground* "Chris...could I go to the infirmary now, for the love of God?" Mr. E: *starts dragging ult by his feet to the infirmary* Don't worry buddy, you're almost there... Chris: OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT? Becuase both teams didn't finish the challenge, both teams are going to elimination. So just vote someone out already! *frowns* I'm in a bad mood because somebody forgot I lie decaf.... Killer Bass Vote (7) Chris: Vote, meh fishy friends. Mr. E: I vote out Ult, as he has lost us quite a few challenges, and he is pretty beaten up, so he won't be of much use in future challenges. Ult: *Winces, still in terrible pain and sitting in a temporary wheelchair* "It's Mr. E's fault I'm in this position in the first place..." TDISF: I vote MrE. AJ: Sorry, but i think Ult has ultimately been more helpful. I vote MrE Reddy: MrE... Chris: MrE, just leave. :| Jks... :P *MrE boards the Boat of Losers* Screaming Gophers Vote (2) Chris: Ha. I love how this is only the second time you have had to vote. :P ''' SG: I vote Trey. :| Zoomer: Sorry, but Trey. I have my allies. Nduke: Sorry Trey, but everyone else I'm close with, :| Jake: (CONF) Sorry Trey. LF: *Stumbles in and spazzes* I was told I have to vote... *Spazzes* I vote... *Spazzes* Trey. Trey: I don't know why I'm being voted out, but I am. And I'll take it like a champ. I vote Zoomer. ): '''Chris: Trey, please, go. :| Jks.... :P *Trey boards the Boat of Losers with MrE* Episode Nine Chat (9) Chris: How many of you losers are left? .... Oh ya, 12. :P I don't seem to really care anymore. Zoomer: Well, fine then, don't care. :| I wonder why Trey voted for me, I was always nice to him? Ah well. S'okay. :) Nduke: (CONF) *files nails* 9 down, 11 to go. :P Zoomer: O_O Ult: *Scans the other team while leaning against a railing for support* "I'm surprised to see EnTrey gone; I considered him a worthy adversary..." *Shrugs* Xaflan:*hears Ult, shrugs* I honestly was surprised myself. Nduke: Final 12! =D Challenge (9) Chris: Well you guys, its time for the eating challenge! :D That's right! I'll choose 1 person from each team per round, and the first to eat the food gets a point. Oh, and best of five wins. Got it? Good. Chris: First pair: LF and Reddy. All you have to eat is the leftovers of SG's fugu blowfish... delect. Bon Appétit. Reddy: Didn't throwmuch poison in it. *shrugs and throws some fish in his mouth* LF: O.o I've had bad experience with this stuff... but I want to win. *Begins eating the fish* Reddy: *finishes his plate* Delicious. ;) (conf) That was... so gross... LF: *Takes another bite and passes out* Chris: O_O *escorts them to the infirmary* Bass, one point. Next we have TDISF and Oats, eating grasshopper, jellyfish, toenail pizza. Dig in. First one to eat a slice wins ta point. TDISF: o_o *takes a bite of a pizza slice* Ewwww.... I gotta do this :| *eats his first slice* :s Shawn: Meh, heheh. Ewwww. o_o -poked it, and picked up the jellyfish slice,- Here goes nothing, -stuck it down into his mouth- Like it TDISF? The jellyfish will crawl back up your throat ;) TDISF: o_o *swallows the pizza slice and grabs the next one* This will be hard -w- *starts eating it* Chris: *cringes* Bass, two points. Next, SG and Ult. First one to eat this stew of sweaty socks, congealed mustard, and..... well, human droppings... wins ta point. And if the Bass get one more point they win! Cus its the best of five... <.< SG: <.< *closes eyes and eats stew slowly* Ew... Ult: *Looks about ready to faint* "This has to be illegal..." *Shakily holds a spoonful up to his mouth and eats it quickly, then retches* Ult: *Takes a shuddering breath, overcomes his urge to vomit, and then eats another spoonful* SG: Most of the taste comes from smell.. *holds breath and forcefully eats more* Ult: *Plugs his nose, and grimaces* "I...have...to...do...this..." *Eats another spoonful, and shudders dangerously, but plugging his nose seems to have helped very slightly* SG: *continues to hold breath and eats another spoonful* SG: *gulps down more, forcefully* Chris: *adds soda to the stew* Your favourite, SG. >:D Ult: *Looks at the stew for a few moments, and then faints, unable to battle the horrendous concoction anymore* SG: :o :D *eats last spoonful before violently throwing up and fainting* Chris: *sends them to the infirmary* Bass, two Gopher, one. Next, down 5 of these cockroach shots, Alfan and AJ. AJ: Ha....thats funny. *drinks one* O.O Xaflan:Ew...kay?*drinks one* *nearly pukes* Xaflan:*drinks another* Ewwwwww...... Xaflan:*drinks two more* For the team.... D: Xaflan:No matter what, I demand tacos for dinner!*drinks the last one, passes out* Chris: *snickers* Well, time for the tiebreaker. *escorts Xaflan away, and brings LF back from the infirmary* Time to eat some yummy..... Ugh..... Half digested owl pellets. With the mice parts still inside* Eat 3 and your team wins. Go. *gags* LF: *Grabs the first pellet and begins eating it* O.o EWWWWW. LF: *Finishes chewing the first pellet and swallows* So... gross... *Picks up the second pellet and begins eating it* Reddy: ...Uh *turns to chris* I'm allergic to... everything in this. Chris: So... You forfiet the challenge? Reddy: *gulps ands shoves one in his mouth* Reddy: *wquickly eats aNOTHER, TRYING NOT TO BARF* LF: *Finishes her second one and begins eating the third one* Reddy: *begins eating the third* LF: *Continues chewing the third one and gags* Ugh, can't... take... much... more... Reddy: *eye widen and he can't take it anymore. He barfs all over LF* LF: *Swallows her last pellet* O.o Can I go take a shower now? *Gags* Chris: *barfs* Killer Bass Vote (8) Chris: Go nuts, my fishy friends. But one only, plez. :P But why would you vote out 2? O_O Reddy: I vote off AJ... Sorry dude, but I don't have many options and the rest of us have been here the whole time. TDISF: I guess AJ Ult: *Looks largely recovered from his battle with the "stew"* "My apologies, AJ, for being the deciding vote to send you home." Chris: And AJ is out. Well, that was short lived. :P *AJ boards the Boat of Losers* Who will it be next week? LAWL. :P Episode Ten Chat (10) Chris: Double digits. :D The merge is coming up soon, people. JUST SO YA KNOW. :P Zoomer: (CONF) Chris is getting scarier and scarier. Lawl? JUST SO YA KNOW? I think it's because the Bass are, well, not being very creative in there amount of... Winning. But meh, I don't really care. I don't plan on winning anyways. :P Challenge (10) Chris: It's time for your simplest challenge yet. All your team has to do is sing a song. Any song, as long as I know it. (Like Jar of Hearts or Rolling in the deep) First team to finish their song wins. And one person can't say two lines in a row. So at least 2 people have to be contributing. :P Anyways, ready, set, GO! Screaming Gopher's Song Zoomer: O_O What should we sing? Zoomer: Ugh. Fine guys, I'll start. Zoomer: There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark SG: Finally I can see you crystal clear, go ahead a sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare﻿ TDAddict: The Screaming Gophers forfeit this challenge. Chris: Okay then... Killer Bass' Song Reddy: Okay TDISF and Ult, let's just hurry and sing this. We will continue singing it until Chris gives us the win. Reddy: *singing* Seven a.m., waking up in the morning. Chris: Bass, you win, even though you chose the WORST SONG POSSIBLE. :| Screaming Gophers Vote (3) Chris: Vote, my not fishy friends. :P Zoomer: I vote for Oats. Sorry man. LF: I vote Oats. SG: Oats. -w- TDAddict: Oats, this is the day where everybody types your name. >-> Jake: *writes Oat* I vote oat D:< Oatmeal: -writes name Oatmeal- Now where Do I log in? o: Nduke: Oats. -w- Chris: Oats, after doing nothing and then finally voting for yourself, you are out. >:D *Oats boards the Boat of Losers* Episode Eleven Chat (11) Chris: GUESS WHAT, PEOPLES! Zoomer: What? Chris: IT'S THE MERGE! When I say merge, you say Chris is awesome! MERGE! Zoomer: Yes! The merge! This is awesome! Chris: Forget it...﻿ Ult: "I'm amazed I made it here..." Reddy: As am I... TDAddict: When I say merge, you guys say Chris is a failure at life! MERGE! >:D Nduke: MERGE! =D Zoomer: CHRIS IS A FAILURE AT LIFE! >:D Nduke: Really? O_O